


Heal Komugi

by FrenchUnicorn



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Blindness, Blood and Injury, Canon Disabled Character, Chimera Ant Arc, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, hurt komugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchUnicorn/pseuds/FrenchUnicorn
Summary: Short Merukomu comic that takes place during the Palace attack.
Relationships: Komugi/Meruem
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Heal Komugi

**Author's Note:**

> This is another 2019 old comic that I'm posting here instead of just deleting ;v; enjoy !

**Author's Note:**

> He counting on you Pitou !  
> Thanks for reading 💗


End file.
